


The Ice Statue of Arendal

by Elsanna (moredibell)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moredibell/pseuds/Elsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Else Iskall was intrigued by the Ice Statue of Arendal from an early age; certainly she seems to understand it better than most. But not even she knows all its secrets... a Modern AU of Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Modern AU of Frozen; though magic will still present itself. Iskall and Brannild are my chosen surnames for Elsa and Anna; iskall being Swedish for "ice cold/cold as ice", brann and ild being Norwegian for fire. Thanks go to Anna, who helped me with the translations.

**The Ice Statue of Arendal  
Chapter I: True of Heart**

Pilgrimages are not a modern thing; they began as a religious experience with the attachment of spiritual importance to locations and relics. Two well-known examples are the Christian pilgrims during the time of the Crusades and the Islamic Hajj. During the time of the Crusades Christian pilgrims journeyed to the River Jordan where Jesus was baptized, believing the water would cure various ailments. The Islamic faith holds the Hajj as one of the five pillars of Islam; it is a mandatory religious duty to undertake the pilgrimage to Mecca at least once in the lifetime of a Muslim provided they are an adult, can support their family during their absence, and are physically and financially capable of undertaking the pilgrimage.

The Swiss psychiatrist and psychotherapist Carl Gustav Jung attempted to use his school of psychology to interpret religion, which Professor Wallace Cliff and Doctor Jean Dalby Cliff themselves attempted to extend, proposing the pilgrimage as a new Jungian archetype. But while they began as religious experiences, pilgrimages are no longer the domain of religions. Even routes that were once used for religious purposes may today be used simply as tourist attractions, as in the case of Machu Picchu.

ISoA

Wednesday, November 27th, 2013.

**Arendal, Norway.**

It was called the Courtyard of the Ice Statue, though the courtyard itself did not appear to be anything special. Paved with cobblestone, it was maybe the size of a football field with two fountains in the centre, spaced about nine meters apart. In its day, it would have looked spectacular. Now, it was nothing more than a backdrop for the real reason pilgrims journeyed here: a statue of ice positioned between the two fountains.

The ice statue was a girl, believed to be fending off an attacker. The design was masterful, though some said it was not superior to sculptures that were shown during the International Ice and Snow Sculpture Festival in Harbin, Heilongjiang, China. The common rebuttal was that the details in the billowing cloak and dress were perfectly clear, something that even the most renowned ice sculptor could not reproduce. The pilgrims cared not for any of this; they came because of one property the Ice Statue exhibited against all reason.

Ice exhibits certain behaviours under specific circumstances; it melts if sufficient heat is encountered and it will break if sufficient force is applied, whether from falling over or hammers and chisels. This was not so with the Ice Statue: it endured whatever nature and greedy pilgrims tried to do, never changing. Without a rational answer to explain this, people began to share their own theories.

Once the courtyard had been part of a grand castle that had closed its gates to keep its girl from her forbidden lover, it was said by some. Separated from his love, he had near gone mad, devising a plan to install a statue of ice where she could not fail to see it every day. She had not been allowed to see it; her parents throwing it from the ramparts. In response, he made another statue, cursing it to never be diminished until he and the girl were reunited.

The prevailing religious view was held by those who insisted that there had once been a Great Freeze, much like the Biblical account of Noah and the Great Flood. Like the flood, the freeze had ended after forty days and forty nights. Having already used a rainbow to promise a flood would never happen again, God instead gave them an eternal ice statue to show he would not send another Great Freeze. There had been attempts to entwine a Noah-figure into the story, but all rang hollow in some way.

Others would say that France had sent a blonde git to see if an invasion was possible. Overambitious and cocky, the git had instead tried to overthrow Arendal's ruling constituency and install himself as High King. He'd almost succeeded, until he fell off a ship and almost drowned, at which point his plans had been exposed. In a gesture that was more "please never mention this again" than "we're very sorry", Louis Philippe I and Jean-de-Dieu Soult (the monarch and president of France at that time) sent Arendal an ice statue.

Others said that Arendal's ruler had issued an order stating that business would not be done with a duchy of unknown name, regardless of any circumstance. The duchy had not been pleased, enlisting a witch to craft the statue of ice to serve as a warning of their fate if they did not rescind the order. There was an additional theory that as a "poke in your eye", the citizens of Arendal deliberately mispronounced the name, which had the side effect of the name being lost.

All these theories were scoffed at by one person or another. Would not the girl and her lover have been reunited in death? Why would God give Arendal an ice statue? Rainbows were given to the _world_ in the story of Noah... and if it was just Arendal that froze, that wasn't much of a 'Great Freeze'. Why would France send such a wondrous ice statue off instead of displaying it themselves? France had even stated that official documents extending to fifty years either side of the appropriate time period made no mention of a tribute to anywhere in Norway. As for the duchy's warning, nothing bad had befallen Arendal in living memory, and by now they were probably doing business with the duchy anyway, especially if it had been absorbed into another country.

ISoA

The young woman was second in line, her cloak fluttering in the wind. Ahead of her, people streamed from the courtyard, their allotted time up. She checked her phone, pulling her ticket out.

"What do you mean my ticket isn't valid?"

She looked up. The man ahead of her was trying to stare down the guards.

"Arendal takes the safety of visitors quite seriously, sir. We have had a ticketing system for many years; your ticket does not match the current system. As you did not get it from our authorised vendors, it is not a legal ticket and you may not enter."

"I paid ten thousand dollars for this ticket so I could see the Ice Statue, and I am going to see it!"

"For this night-time session, our tickets cost eleven hundred krone, sir. All money goes to the upkeep of the courtyard. You may wish to take this up with the seller; we cannot help you. We cannot legally let you in. You can leave of your own volition or we can arrest you. Which would you prefer, sir?"

He whirled around, snatching her ticket. "Here then, have a legal ticket! Let me in!"

In the next moment, the guy was face down in the snow, a guard's knee in his back, cuffs closing around his wrists.

The other guard looked at her ticket. "I'm afraid this ticket isn't legal either," she said, tipping the line a smirk. "Oh well, guess it won't hurt to let you in, Miss Iskall."

She held back a laugh as the man spluttered in impotent rage. The line, however, had no qualms about laughing at the man as he was escorted back to the offices.

"Why are we laughing?" a little girl said, her voice carrying.

"Because that is Else Iskall," her mother said. "She has often made donations to keep the Courtyard open to visitors and she is here every chance she gets. And what's more, she always buys a ticket, and always stands in line. Very few would begrudge her skipping the line, but she doesn't. The man should have known who she was."

"...I don't get it."

Else smiled and walked through the gates, tucking her ticket away. She looked around the courtyard, soaking in the familiarity of the scene. She had pictures and some videos, but there was nothing like being here with the cobblestone under her feet. Walking over to the fountains, she took her usual position on the edge, a heel dangling off her foot.

ISoA

"Miss Iskall?"

Else looked up at the guard and closed her phone. "Is there a problem?"

"We're closing up."

"Oh," Else said, looking around the courtyard. "You can go. I should like to be alone for a little while. The Ice Statue is peaceful tonight."

"You think the Ice Statue has moods?"

"She has moods, no doubt. The two most prominent moods are loneliness and sadness tempered by a sense that she is resolute."

"How can she be lonely? People are here every day."

"They are here to look at her; as far as I know, I am the only one who sits with her, and even I cannot erase her loneliness. I am not what she is looking for." Else exhaled, watching as her breath curled into frost. "Tonight, she is at peace. For her, peace is a rarity in the winter months; too often she is distressed, afraid. I should like to enjoy it."

The guard nodded and left Else there. The gates creaked as he pulled them closed.

"Hold it!"

The guard stopped. "I'm not fool enough to lock you in, Miss Iskall. I understand you're allowed to be here and you will lock the gate when you leave."

"She wants the gate left open."

"How can you tell?"

Else stood up, placing a hand on the statue's shoulder. "I am aware you do not believe me. I would not believe it myself except for the cold that emanates from her. When she is peaceful, I can hug her and all I feel is her natural iciness. When she is lonely, sad, distressed... the cold pours off her in waves; each emotion has its own pattern. She heard the gates creaking; I am _freezing_."

The guard stared at her. "Miss Iskall, you never freeze. Your cloak is the only concession to the winter weather I have ever seen you use."

"Exactly," Else said. "So _leave the gate open_."

The guard pushed the gate open, hurrying off.

The constant wave of cold dropped to nothing almost at once and Else stared at the Ice Statue, resuming her position on the fountain. "What ails you? How can I help?"

When no answer came, Else eased off the fountain and circled the statue. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until she felt water hit her foot. As she looked down, another droplet of water hit her foot. Else pushed down her concern and made a half circuit of the statue, looking at it with more care. A droplet appeared on the lowered hand, growing in size until it fell off. The fingers on the raised arm were changing colour... no. The ice was melting off, exposing the flesh below.

_Someone switched the Ice Statue on us... but who would be fool enough to be coated in ice?_

Else watched in horrified awe as a girl, maybe nineteen years of age was revealed. She wore a aquamarine long sleeved shirt, over which lay a black bodice with rosemåling. Underneath the corset was an ankle-length skirt of deep blue, and underneath that were leather boots with rosemåling. A wine coloured cloak hung across her shoulders.

Her phone vibrated once in her pocket and then cut out, though Else paid it no mind as the last of the ice disappeared, revealing two strawberry-blonde pigtails.

The girl looked to each side and then bolted.

Else followed her, unable to think of any other action she should take.

ISoA

Decades ago, a wandering traveller had found three hot springs about a kilometre from Arendal. As he bathed in one, he thought that it would be fine indeed to raise a family here. But to raise a family required a way to make a livelihood. Before his ablutions were done, he was decided: he would build a place of trade here, and with a livelihood, surely the family would follow. Within the month, 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post' was built. Actual trade and family didn't come until he built additions on, turning the hot springs into saunas. In the end, though, he had both and was content.

The girl hit the snow covered sign, giving it a cursory look before she walked in. Else slipped in behind her and leant against the door, observing. The girl paid her no mind; perhaps hadn't even seen her yet.

"Yoo-hoo."

A smile crossed the girl's face for a brief instant before she turned, facing the man at the counter.

"Oaken, have you seen Elsa and Kristoff? Please... I saved Elsa, but the winter hasn't stopped! Where did they go?"

The man stared at her before he bowed his head. "Welcome, Princess Anna of Arendelle, True of Heart. You shall have the answers you seek. Will you and your friend come with me?"

Anna stared at him before she turned and saw Else for the first time. One hand covered her mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"We will go with you, Master Trader Oaken," Else said, stepping over to Anna. She enfolded Anna into a hug, stroking the girl's hair. "I see you understand more than I about the Courtyard of the Ice Statue."

"That I do," he said, striding to the back of the shop. "I just never thought it was true."


	2. Immediate Consequences

**The Ice Statue of Arendal  
Chapter II: Immediate Consequences**

Thursday, November 28th, 2013.

**Arendal, Norway—Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.**

Else ushered Anna down the stairs after Oaken, remembering too late that it was a bad idea to go into basements with strangers. As she walked down, a light began to glow in several chandeliers. She blinked, looking at the hollowed out room, the sides coated in ice.

"This room is not natural."

"No," Oaken said. "Elsa and Kristoff created it back in 1841. They expected Anna would come here first thing when she unfroze. Course, they expected that she'd unfreeze within a couple of months. Something about consulting trolls, or so I'm given to understand, that part." He pulled chairs out from the table, sitting down. When the two women had joined him, he leaned back and stared at Anna. "I still can't believe you're real."

Anna blinked, looking around, her breathing coming in shallow gulps. "I... I don't..."

"Please focus," Else said, reaching over and taking Anna's hand. "I would guess Anna has maybe a couple of hours before she crashes from shock." Else studied Anna and then pulled her into her lap. "Then again, maybe she already is crashing."

Oaken nodded, scratching at his beard. "The story's been passed down from my great-great-great-great-grandfather. Princess Anna of Arendelle had been frozen in that state over a century ago and would one day unfreeze and seek our family out. It was ever our duty to wait and watch and give her the answers we had. But as the years went by... my family stopped believing, they forgot details. I don't have all the answers you want."

"What happened to Elsa and Kristoff?" Anna said, her voice somewhat muffled by Else's shoulder.

"I wish I knew for sure," Oaken said. "As for your earlier comment, Elsa found the strength to end the winter. It's the normal seasonal service nowadays. When they'd finished with the room, they left Arendelle, seeking another home. Or so I assume, because as a hobby, I've looked at census records of Arendal for the past three hundred years. Your parents, Agdar and Idun, they're in there with birth and death dates both. You, Elsa and Kristoff have your births recorded, but disappear from the census without comment."

"If these three had left Arendelle, such a disappearance would be expected, though," Else said. "In Anna's case, a death date might be recorded, but there is no reason for Arendelle to record deaths for people who no longer live there."

"Agreed," Oaken said. "But I'd hoped to find note of a woman and a man, married or not, suddenly popping up. There's no such record in the census. They may have visited, but they certainly never came back to live. I don't think they visited; they never sent letters, nor did my family ever see them again."

"So you can't tell me anything useful as to what became of my sister and Kristoff," Anna said. Else squeezed Anna's hand in response to the flat tone. Anna gave her a strained smile. "You say they consulted the trolls, so I shall follow their steps before making a final decision as to what I shall do next. At this point, though, it seems rather futile to go after them. It has been... more than a century, yes?"

"One hundred and seventy-two years," Oaken said.

"Then they are dead." Anna closed her eyes, hanging her head. "Rest well, my sister and brother."

"Maybe all you can do is find where they were laid to rest, pay respect at their resting places," Oaken said, standing up. "But there's something else you should see." He went over to the wall, knocking twice before returning.

"What was that—"

Anna cut herself off as a section of ice slid to the side. A snowman wandered out, stopping dead as he took in Anna.

"Anna? You..."

"Olaf?"

Else's eyes rolled back in her skull, her body sliding to the floor.

~*~

Else became aware of a damp cloth on her face, Anna's face resolving as she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Anna said, smoothing back Else's hair.

"There was a talking snowman with a personal flurry..."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Else looked up at Anna, hoping she didn't sound too stupid. "Why is there a talking snowman?"

"Elsa created him by accident; we never really figured out why he came to life. ...does this mean Marshmallow is still around?"

"You called the big guy Marshmallow? He's still in the ice palace," Olaf said. "He likes it there. I don't go there often; he likes to be alone since Elsa and Kristoff left."

Else sat up, keeping her movements slow. "How long was I out?"

"Only twenty minutes," Anna said. "It's... it's clear that Elsa and Kristoff did not wait around for me. Though Olaf has informed me they did everything they could before leaving, plus they left me a map to find them. I'll show you once we're out of here." Anna stood, pulling Elsa to her feet. "Thank you, Oaken. I know not when I'll see you again, but your family is released from its duty to the Princesses of Arendelle."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Oaken said.

Anna shook her head, a slight smile crossing her lips. "These clothes originally came from here; they're still good."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Else said.

Anna bit her lip. "Um... I guess? I don't even know your name."

Else smiled faintly. "My name is Else Iskall. Pronounced the same as Elsa, but with an 'e', instead of the 'a'."

Anna closed her eyes, tears leaking through. "You shouldn't have to come with me."

"I will not, if that is your wish."

"Could... would you come with me until I understand what I must do?"

Else squeezed Anna's hand. "Of course." She turned to Oaken. "Do you have phone chargers? A charged one would be preferable."

~*~

**The Valley of the Living Rock.**

Else trudged after Anna and Olaf, scrolling through her Twitter feed. There was nothing of interest—some Americans were going batshit over a Disney film about two Australian sisters, one of whom had fire powers... hmm, maybe she should show Anna that one—so she pushed the phone into her pocket and walked faster.

Olaf dropped back, walking beside her. "Are you a friend?"

"I think it is a little late to be asking that question," she said.

Olaf looked up at her. "You seem familiar."

"Do I?"

Olaf smiled. "Anna! Wait up!"

He hurried after Anna. Else sighed and trudged onward, looking up at the North Mountain growing closer. She hadn't been out this far before... a flash of dawn on the mountain made her look up, her jaw dropping as she saw a structure of ice on the mountain. In the light at this distance, it was too hard to tell what it was meant to be, though she had no trouble believing it was an ice palace.

The sun was half over the horizon as they reached the Valley of the Living Rock, Else hurrying after Anna and Olaf. She stopped short as she saw them moving around a wide, cleared area with moss covered rocks.

"It is I, Princess Anna," Anna said. "I would speak with Grand Pabbie."

Else backed away, running through the way she had come here. Her jaw dropped as a rock uncurled, revealing a troll.

"Princess Anna," Grand Pabbie said. "I was wondering if we would ever see you again. You have come for information on Elsa and Kristoff."

"I have. I've spoken with Oaken and he gave me the map they left for me."

Pabbie nodded, looking past her. "Your friend..." He paused. "You remind me of Anna and Olaf when Kristoff first brought them here, child. Will you not come here?"

Else came forward, watching as other rocks revealed themselves as trolls. She could feel their look. It was rather unnerving.

"We thought you would be free of Elsa's curse almost as soon as you had performed your act of true love," Pabbie said. "But death is a mysterious thing, it seems. Still. You have Elsa's map?"

Anna pulled it out, placing it on a table of rock. Humans, snowmen and trolls alike gathered around.

_My sister, we are afraid of what will happen if we stay in Arendelle. Hans' treachery has been found out, and the Duke of Weselton's part in this has seen him banished. Still, the people are concerned. Kristoff and I feel we would be well served by leaving. If you find yourself released from your prison, remember our childhood from before._

_East and north of the archeress_   
_North and east of the healing tears_   
_There we shall be found._

_It is not much, I know, but I trust in you to figure it out._

Anna whirled away from the stone, her shoulders shaking. "She was so scared..."

"How do you figure that?" Else said.

"She didn't tell me where they went; she hid it in something I should understand so that she couldn't be followed." Anna turned back, wiping her eyes. "But I don't understand. And I don't know what to do next. Pabbie, don't you have any more to share?"

"Death is a mysterious thing," Pabbie repeated. "You will remember what you have lost in time. Until then, you have Elsa's map, and a friend. You may be able to find where they went."

Whatever response Anna would have given was interrupted by the vibration of Else's phone. Pulling it out, she stared at the notifications were pouring in.

"Sometimes," she said, "there is not enough profanity in all the languages there ever were to adequately express what you feel. The absence of the Ice Statue has been noted. Since I was the last person to be there, I am wanted for questioning. As far as I can see, they do not seem to be aware of the exact circumstances... at least I hope not. I must go alone, without you."

"You're going to leave me alone?" Anna said. "Why can't I go with you, help you with the questioning?"

"I fucked up... and rather badly at that," Else said. "The first thing I should have done is gotten you set up with an identity, including the forms of identification that society today requires. Unless you have that, you do not exist, legally speaking."

"Why do I have to be able to prove who I am?" Anna said. "We took a census; it was on your honour to report faithfully... even if you were merely passing through. My father took a very dim view of those who would try to claim to be whom they weren't."

"Police will want to look you up when you are accused of a crime, or making an accusation," Else said. "Not being able to find you will bring up awkward questions that would be best avoided. But I cannot do anything..."

She paced back and forth.

"Anna, do you know the way back to the courtyard?"

"I... believe so?"

Else handed the phone and charger to Anna, her forehead creased in thought. "Make your way back there. If the phone vibrates, check the notifications. I expect a message from Aelifsigrun; she will meet with you to give you a piece of identification that will hold you over until she does her work. Once I have finished the questioning, I will collect you."

"None of that made any sense," Anna said. "I'll wait to be collected, but this... phone is... we didn't have such things."

Else sighed, curtseying to Pabbie. "Thank you for your time. Perhaps we shall see each other again."

~*~

**The Courtyard of the Ice Statue.**

Else was not sure if anything she had told Anna regarding the phone had been understood, but there was little enough she could do about it now. She entered the main building.

"Miss Iskall, we appreciate your coming in. Would you please follow me?"

It was not a request. She followed the guard to a meeting room, taking a seat as she watched police officers enter with the foundation's current president. She frowned, saying nothing.

"Miss Iskall; our security cameras and guards say you were left alone in the courtyard last night," the president said. "What time did you leave?"

"The guard left about one am," Else said. "I was not looking at my phone; it chose right then to die, but I would judge it to have been maybe fifteen minutes later. It could not have been more than half an hour at most."

"Did you close the gates when you left?"

"...no." Two spots of colour burned in her pale cheeks.

"Was the statue present when you left?"

Else hesitated, discarding several different responses. It seemed to be enough for the president, who sat back and waved his hand. Her arms were wrenched behind her back, cold metal clicking around her wrists.

"Miss Iskall, you're under arrest for interference with a national treasure of Norway."

"...this will certainly impact my decision to make another donation to the foundation." She sighed, standing up before they could pull her up. Anna would just have to do things alone until this was resolved. The police officers hauled her outside, but she didn't flinch from the stares that everyone gave her.

As the car drove off, she looked back, seeing Anna's face shrink into the distance.

"Please tell me she isn't going to do anything stupid," she said under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like your cameo part, Aelifsigrun!

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this story came from an idea where Anna sacrificed herself for Elsa, but remained an ice statue. Which is not to say true love does not apply...


End file.
